Catching Rainbow
by OnlineAddictions217
Summary: When the mane 6 needs a seventh pony for the, element of passion, that was hidden for a millennia till a certain stallion gets pulled into playing his role as the seventh element of harmony. Read more to find out who he is, what happens when he has six other mares by his side, and what he does for his friends when they need him most.
1. Prologue

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; IWILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Prologue – Blue Shadow's Intro

~ Flash Back ~

A young colt sat out on his balcony on a warm summer day in Canterlot. The colt sighed and watched the other fillies and colts play on the sidewalks. His shadow shards blew in the wind as he stood.

"Blue Shadow? Could you come here?" A mare called.

"Coming mother." The colt replied. He walked inside; his wings twitching slightly from the temperature change. "You called?"

"Yes, I need you to start loading the moving cart please dear, your father is going to be home a little later than expected.

Blue Shadow sighed. "Yes mother..." He said sadly; he always had to start doing something that his family as a whole was going to do together. He picked up some boxes and walked out to the moving cart.

A young mare stood next to the moving cart; she was supposed to me pulling it with another pony, but he went on an errand so she stayed. "What's wrong little pony? Aren't you glad to be moving? It's a new adventure, new friends, and new chances to get a cutie mark."

"Yeah...not really..."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's just gonna be the same: my father working late, and my mother making me do things that we were supposed to do as a family, just like now..."

"Aw. I'm sorry kiddo." She said ruffling his mane. "It'll get better."

"Thanks..." Shadow said with a shy smile.

The mare giggled. "It's no trouble."

Blue Shadow was about to go back inside to get more boxes when he saw a young purple unicorn walked down the street; her nose deep in a book. _"Doesn't she know that it's dangerous to read and walk?"_ He asked himself. He watched her for a minute and saw that she bumped into someone. _"Uh oh..."_ He thought.

The purple filly looked up at the young stallion she hand bumped into and then smiled and seemed to dance around him; both of them smiling.

Blue Shadow sighed and turned away; walking back inside for more boxes soon after. _"I wish I had a big sibling..."_ He thought as he strong shouldered more boxes to the moving cart.

~ Time Skip ~

Blue finished getting all of the boxes in the cart; his mother didn't lift a hoof, and his father hadn't come home yet.

"Blue?"

"Yes mother?"

"Do you see your father yet?"

"Nope..." He said; sulking next to the moving cart.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna do something fun with your son till your husband gets home?"

"I have arrangements to make. Sorry Blue..." The mother mare said looking at her son. "Maybe some other time." She finished.

Blue sighed.

The mother mare went back inside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Blue Shadow right?"

"Yeah. I never got your name."

"Oh that's easy, I'm Kite Tales."

The colt smiled a little.

"Did you wanna have some fun while you're waiting for your dad?"

"Sure." The colt said; his face seeming to instantly light up.

Kite Tales smiled. "So what did you wanna do?"

"I was hoping you had an idea."

The moving mare thought for a moment.

Blue waited.

"I got it!"

The colt looked at her.

"Why don't we play cloud bump."

"What's that?"

"We make a cloud ball and bump it between our heads and pass it to one another. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"It does! Let's do it!"

The two pegusi flew up to the clouds and played cloud bump for what seemed like a couple hours till they saw a blue coated unicorn trotting to the house below them.

"Is that your dad?"

"Yup..."

"Not bad..."

"Huh?!"

The two landed.

"It's nothin really..."

"Okay."

"Ya know somethin?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna quit my moving job and ask if I can be your foal sitter."

"Really?!"

"Yup, that'll be fun huh?"

"You bet!" Blue Shadow said as he hugged the mare.

Kite Tales giggled. "Alright alright, le'me get hooked up"

"Okay."

Blue Shadow's parents walked out and shut the door.

"Well this is it. Moving day son." The stallion said.

The second mover hooked himself up and waited.

"Are you ready?" The mare asked her son.

"Sure..." He said before climbing into the cab part of the cart.

"Good boy." She said as she climbed in with him.

"We're all set, you can get going." The stallion said before climbing into the cab with his wife and son.

Kite Tales nodded and she and her partner started trotting away.

Blue Shadow looked out the window and spotted the same purple filly from before.

The filly met his gaze and waved a little with a shy smile.

He waved back, but no smile formed on his muzzle.

The unicorn looked confused as she watched the moving cart disappear.

~ End of Flash Back ~

"Shadow!" A mare's voice called.

The young stallion groaned sleepily.

"Blue Shadow! Yoo-hoo!" The voice called again.

The young stallion sat up a little; his mane a complete mess. "What?"

"Wakey wakey sleepy-head!" The cheerful voice said.

"I'm up...I'm up..." Shadow said as he got out of bed.

There was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Shadow said with a groggy tone from just waking up.

Kite Tales poked her head in. "Hey there." She said.

"Hey. W-what're you doing here? I thought you were foal sitting for others now?"

"Well I am, but I have a day off today."

"Oh nice. So what brings you to my place?"

"Well...I came to say hey, cause you're my friend...my best friend actually."

"Oh okay."

Kite Tales giggled. "Did you just get up or somethin?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you want me to brush your mane for you like old times?"

Blue Shadow let a low chuckle escape from his throat. "If you want to, I really don't care."

"Okay." The mare said before walking over to him and grabbing his hair brush. "Sit." She instructed.

Blue sat in front of her while she brushed his mane.

"You got big fast..." She said.

"Yeah...I know."

"So you're almost 18 right?"

"Right."

The mare giggled a little. "You have a special somepony yet?"

"Nope."

"But you know a couple mares right?"

"Well yeah...I do. In fact, one woke me up."

Kite Tales laughed. "Well then I wouldn't wanna keep you from your friends." She said putting his hair brush on his dresser.

The two walked outside.

"I'll see ya around then Shadow."

"Yeah. See ya."

Kite Tales trotted away; leaving a yawning young Pegasus on his front doorstep.

A bubbly pink earth pony hopped over to him. "Hey Blue! Guess what!"

"What is it Pinkie?"

"I'm having a welcome party for a new mare in town, but don't tell her; it's supposed to be a surprise party okay?"

"Okay. Who's this party for."

"She said her name was Twilight Sparkle!"

"Okay. Where is this party?"

"At the library."

Blue looked a little confused. "Any reason why it's at the library?"

"That's where she's staying!"

"Oh okay."

"See you tonight at 7:30 okay?"

"Okay."

Pinkie waved good-bye to her friend hopped away.

Blue smiled and walked to the square; not even having a thought as to what he was going to do. He stopped when he spotted a purple unicorn with a baby dragon on her back. _"No way! I recognize her from the day I move from Canterlot!"_ He thought.

The mare walked up to him. "Hello, my name is Twilight Spar-" She said before stopping; her eyes widen when she gasped.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no...I...I recognize you from somewhere..."

"I was just gonna say the same thing..."

"Were you that colt that moved away from Canterlot some time ago?"

"Yeah. Where you that filly I saw standing on the sidewalk as I left?"

"Yeah. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you are?"

"Blue Shadow."

The unicorn looked at a list. _"His name is on here...as part of the flight show! He's a Wonderbolt?!"_

"Is there a problem Twilight?"

"No. I was just making sure that you were or weren't on my list for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Ah okay."

"You're part of the flight team right?"  
"The Wonderbolts yeah."

"Oh wow nice. Your parents must be proud huh?"

"Oh yeah you bet! What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Not much, I'm a pupil of Princess Celestia though."

"Oh great. So what're you up to?"

"I was put in charge of organizing the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration by Celestia herself."

"Oh cool."

The two started walking together.

"So who's your little friend here?"

"Oh this is my assistant Spike. Spike this is my friend Blue Shadow."

The dragon waved. "Hi there."

Shadow smiled.

The two walked to a bridge.

"There should be a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash around here somewhere clearing the sky."

Blue looked around.

Just then there was a strong wind from a speeding Pegasus.

The mare that was just speeding landed on the cloud she was recently laying on. "You lookin for me?"

"Yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and I understand that you're in charge of the weather?"

"Yeah, but I was practicing for the Wonderbolts so I put off for a bit."

"I'm pretty sure the Wonderbolts wouldn't want a Pegasus who couldn't keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"Hey! I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat."

"Prove it."

The rainbow-manned mare darted into the sky, kicking away every cloud in sight.

"Smart..." Blue whispered to Twilight.

"I know." She whispered back.

Rainbow Dash landed on the bridge. "See I told you: ten...seconds...flat. I wouldn't leave Ponyville hangin." She said.

Blue smiled a little. "That was actually 9 ½ seconds."

Dash looked at the Pegasus. "Seriously?!"

"Yup."

"Huh...cool. So..." She started as she walked up to the stallion. "What's your name? You already know mine..." Rainbow said rather seductively.

"I'm Blue Shadow...Ms. Dash." He said flirtatiously.

Twilight looked from Shadow to Rainbow in slight confusion. _"Are they flirting with each other?! I saw him first!"_ She thought in slight jealousy.

"Did you wanna go get a shake at Sugar Cube Corner?"

"Sure."

"I'll let you lead the way then." The cyan mare said.

"Alright then. Right this way." The cobalt stallion said.

The two started to walk toward Sugar Cube Corner when Shadow turned around. "I'll see ya later?"

"S-sure." Twilight said with a small blush. The unicorn then hurried on her scheduled route for the preparations. _"What am I going to do?! If I like him, and Rainbow Dash likes him, even when I saw him first; I'm can't help but feel a little intimidated by her..."_ Twilight thought before snapping back from her thoughts by Spike.

"Hello?! Earth to Twilight?"

"Huh?"

"The check list?"

"Oh yeah, yeah...I know. Sorry Spike." She said as she made her way to her next checking point.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; IWILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 1 – The Summer Sun Celebration

As the two ponies walked into the café the shop owners spotted them.

"Oh who do we have here? Rainbow Dash, you never told us you had a special somepony." The mare exclaimed.

Dash blushed in embarrassment. "Mrs. Cake, please...he's just a friend. Besides, I just met the guy today."

"Aw, but don't you two look just adorable."

Blue Shadow blushed in embarrassment too. "You're too kind."

"How 'bout I get you two a couple's shake huh?"

The two Pegasus blushed more.

The chubby mare giggled. "I'm just pushing your buttons."

Shadow looked at Rainbow. "She doesn't do this to everyone or is it just me?"

"No, I think it's just you."

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"Nope, but hey, don't take that as an insult; I mean look at you! Your coat is the perfect shade of cobalt, your mane is such a dark color it contrasts to me, actually, aside from your cutie mark, everything about you contrasts to me."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, you're laid back, you're on the Wonderbolts, and above all you're passionate from what I can see."

Shadow's face turned red as he looked away slightly. "Aw stop it you're makin me blush." He said in a Manehattan style voice.

Dash giggled a little.

"I mean it Dash."

"Okay, I get it." She said; a giggle still in her voice.

Mrs. Cake set down a couple's glass shake and silently went into the back.

Shadow looked beside him at the table and saw the shake and looked a little confused. "W-we're missing one."

Rainbow looked at the couple's shake and blushed a little. "That is the two...put together dopey." She teased.

Blue Shadow's face flushed a dark red-ish purple (seen as how his coat is cobalt); making Dash giggle more.

"What's wrong? Afraid to share a shake with me?"

"N-no, it's just that I've never shared a shake with any mare...ever..."

"Ever?! A stallion like you?! Really?"

Shadow nodded.

"Well then, today's your lucky day!"

"Why's that?"

"You're gonna chug this with me." The mare said.

"O-okay." Shadow said with a slight shrug.

Dash smiled and sat on one side of the table.

Blue sat on the opposite side to her.

The two ponies put their mouths on the straws in front of them and slurped the shake together; watching the cherry on top slowly sink to the bottom. Once the cherry hit the bottom the two looked into each other's eyes; ash blue orbs meeting hot pink ones.

"Who gets the cherry?" Dash asked.

"I dunno, but if you want it you can have it."

"Okay, but I have an idea."

"Okay."

The cyan mare used her straw to suck the cherry up and she put it on the table. "Hold onto the stem for me.

"Okay." Blue said before taking hold of the cherry stem with his teeth.

Dash pulled the cherry itself off the stem and ate it; leaving the stem in Blue's mouth. "Now, tie a knot with it."

"With what? The stem?" The cobalt stallion asked with his teeth clenched.

"Yup. Tie a knot with the stem." The mare repeated.

"Okay." Blue said before he took the stem into his mouth.

Dash watched the stallion's mouth move for a couple moments and put a napkin down for him.

Shadow put a knot on the napkin. "There, a cherry stem tied in a knot."

"Impressive, only a minute and you did it."

"Now what?"

"Can we have one more cherry please?" Dash called.

Mr. Cake brought out a second cherry.

"Thanks." She said before taking the stem in her mouth.

Mr. Cake nodded and walked into the back.

"Now you eat the cherry." The mare said with her teeth clenched.

Blue hesitantly took the cherry off the stem and ate it.

In an instant Dash took the stem into her mouth.

The stallion watched as Rainbow Dash's mouth moved for a couple moments and put a napkin down for her as she had done for him.

Dash put a knot down on the napkin; just as fast as Blue had. "We're even."

"Wow, fast..."

"Just like you." Dash said with a smile.

Shadow returned the smile and looked at the clock. "Aw crud!"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get ready for my flight show for the Celebration!"

"Are you gonna be there for Twilight's party?"

"Yeah, and I'll be there when Celestia raises the sun so I'll find you then okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Okay." He said; giving the mare a quick kiss on her forehead; making her blush. He quickly left and grabbed his Wonderbolts uniform and went to rehearsal.

~ Time Skip ~

Shadow got to the library just in time with a present for Twilight and gave it to Pinkie.

Pinkie then turned the lights off.

Shadow made his way to Rainbow Dash; finding it surprisingly easy to see her in the pitch black darkness of the room.

Dash moved closer to the Pegasus and blushed unnoticeably.

The lights turned on minutes later; revealing a shocked purple unicorn and baby dragon.

"Why do you look so surprised? It's a party!" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"Yes, but I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet." Twilight said.

"What kind of fun would a quiet party be?"

"Not a fun one!" Shadow said with a smile.

"Exactly." Pinkie said. "So let's party!"

Everyone cheered and the loud music started.

Twilight poured herself a drink and was greeted by the other six she met for the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration.

"Isn't this a lovely party? Pinkie must've spent hours planning this for you as soon as she met you." A white unicorn said; an elegant accent about her voice.

"Yup, she told each and every one of us about the party as soon as she met you." A southern accented Earth pony said; tipping her hat slightly.

"Well, it is Pinkie Pie after all." A shy sounding Pegasus said.

"Yeah, she always throws the best parties." Rainbow added.

Twilight looked at them. "So...you guys know each other how?"

"Well, Pinkie Pie threw each of us a Welcome Party as soon as she found out about our arrival to Ponyville." Shadow said.

Spike ate some of the cake. "This is a great party!"

Pinkie smiled. "Thanks."

Shadow looked at Twilight. "So are you staying up to see Celestia raise the sun?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have some subjects to read up on."

"Twilight, you're already so smart, take a break, chill, and make some more friends."

"More friends?"

"Yeah. You already have the six of us." The white unicorn said. She looked at Shadow. "I don't recall meeting you though. What is your name?"

"Blue Shadow, and you are?"

"Rarity, the owner of Carrousel Boutique."

"Ah nice."

"Allow me to introduce the other ladies."

"Please, go right ahead." He said charmingly.

"This is Applejack. She runs Sweet Apple Acres."

"Howdy there partner, y'all lookin mighty fine Mr. Shadow."

"Please, Mr. Shadow is my Grandfather, call me Blue Shadow."

"How bout Blue?"

"Sure."

"Alrighty then, Blue it is." The cowpony said with a smile.

Shadow smiled.

"This is Fluttershy." Rarity said.

The shy Pegasus waved a little. "H-hi Blue Shadow...n-nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He said sweetly.

"I guess you already know Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash so that's it. Now you know all six of us."

By the time Rarity finished, Twilight had disappeared upstairs.

"Hey! Where'd Twilight go?" Pinkie asked.

"She probably went upstairs." Blue said. "I'll go get her." He said before going upstairs to the mare's room. He gently knocked on the door.

"What?"

He poked his head in. "Aren't you gonna come downstairs? It's almost time for the flight show and the raising of the sun. You don't wanna miss that." He said as he walked into the room and shut the door so they could hear each other.

Twilight walked down from her bed and up to the stallion in front of her bed room door, and her eyes met his. "I wanted to get to know you better, but you were too caught up with going to Sugar Cube Corner with Rainbow Dash."

"I...I-uh...sorry about that, but I just have one question..."

"And what's that?"

"W-why're so close to me?"

"No reason, just seeing what your eyes can tell me." She lied as she stared into his ash blue orbs.

"What do they tell you then?"

"They tell me you want something."

"Like what?"

Twilight leaned in closer, and soon enough their snouts met.

Blue Shadow's eyes widened as he felt the unicorn in front of him inch closer and closer to him.

Twilight pulled away and saw how deep of a red his face had turned; his hair flopping into his face. "Shadow? Are you okay?"

"I-I uh...Y-yeah. I just came to tell you that you should enjoy the party while its here." The stallion stuttered before leaving.

Twilight followed him downstairs and everyone was still having a wonderful time; a very faint smile appeared on her muzzle.

~ Time Skip ~

All the ponies gathered outside as the wonderbolt team flew overhead and performed their spectacular tricks.

Mares squealed and giggled over the stallions of the group as they soared through the night sky.

Rainbow Dash watched in awe as Blue Shadow led the very last trick of the night. _"Wow...I wish I was flying with him right now...that would be so awesome."_ She thought as the trick was finished.

The team of Wonderbolts landed and waved as the crowd cheered and whistled. Each pony on the team pushed their goggles down so they sat around their necks.

Shadow slid his hood off and saw Dashy in the crowd when his eyes immediately after his eyes opened.

"Give it up for the Wonderbolts!" Mayor Mare said.

The crowd cheered louder and stomped on the ground.

"What a spectacular show. Now, let's give them some time to cool down and let's all head inside for the raising of the sun!" The Mayor said.

Every pony in the crowd made their way into the building to watch Princess Celestia raise the sun; leaving a certain rainbow-manned mare alone with the team of Wonderbolts.

"Dashy!" Shadow called.

Rainbow blushed a little and ran to him and hugged him. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks."

"Is this your special somepony Blue?" A mare with a fire colored mane asked.

"N-no, she's just a friend." Shadow said with a small blush.

"Well don't be silly, introduce us." The mare said.

"Spitfire, this is Rainbow Dash."

The mare smiled and walked over to Dash and Shadow.

"Nice to meet you. Glad to hear you enjoyed our show."

"I loved it, especially the Celestial Sun."

"Huh, a pony who knows her tricks."

"I know more than just that one ma'am."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I know the Fire Cracker, the Winged Split, the Blue Angel, and all the others too."

"The Blue Angel too? Huh, so she does know you Shadow."

"Like I'd lie."

'True."

"Introduce her to the others, I'll be inside."

"Ok."

Spitfire walked inside the gazebo to wait.

"Soarin, Fleetfoot; this is Rainbow Dash. She's a big fan of us."

"Nice to meet you both." Rainbow said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Fleetfoot said. "But I'll see you guys inside okay?"

"Okay." They said.

Fleetfoot trotted inside, found Spitfire, and sat with her.

"So, Rainbow Dash." Soarin started.

"Yes?"

"You wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

"Cool, you wanna go inside?"

"Yeah." Dash said looking at Blue. "Are you gonna come too Blue?"

"I'm gonna head home and take my suit off, I'll meet you guys inside." He said as he took off.

Rainbow Dash simply waved and walked inside with Soarin.

Blue needed to time to clear his head; he had no idea what just happened between Dash and Soarin. He shrugged it off and went into his house and to his room. He quickly took his suit off; leaving his goggles on and turned the house lights off. Once he was outside he then took off for the gazebo.

"Alright everypony, please welcome as she raises the sun for our Annual Summer Sun Celebration, Princess Celestia." Blue heard the Mayor say; he was just in time.

He found his friends and stood by them.

Everypony watched as the curtains opened, but nopony stepped out to the balcony overseeing the crowd. There was a collective gasp that filled the room.

"She's gone!" Rarity announced.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; IWILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 2 – The Return of Nightmare Moon

Just then a strong wind caught up on the balcony; followed by a wisp of nighttime sky tornadoing into a tall, dark-coated, evil mare: Nightmare Moon.

Ponies backed away; their eyes wide with fear.

The tall mare evilly laughed.

"Oh no..." Twilight muttered.

Shadow looked at her.

"Nightmare Moon..." She said.

"Who?"

"That's Nightmare Moon!"

"Ah somepony who remembers me..." Nightmare Moon said.

"Yes, and you're here to...to..." Twilight tried to say before backing away out of fear.

Nightmare Moon evilly laughed. "Remember this day ponies, for it will be your last. The night will last...forever!" She said before she laughed long and loud; her mane and tail creating a dark cloud above her.

"Seize her! She knows where the Princess is!" The Mayor instructed.

Several of the royal guards flew at the alicorn; only to be flung back by her magic.

Twilight then left in a hurry.

Rainbow Dash turned. "Where's she going?" She said before going to race after her; only to be stopped by Applejack.

"Hold on missy." The Earth pony said.

"But-" Rainbow started.

"Let's just go follow her! We need to know what's going on!" Shadow said before following Twilight.

The others soon followed Twilight as well; going back to her library.

"Oh where is it?!" Twilight asked herself in panic.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Spike asked holding a book up.

Twilight looked. "Yes!"

Spike handed her the book.

Twilight flipped through the pages rapidly looking for an answer.

Blue cleared his throat; startling the purple unicorn.

"B-Blue Shadow, I didn't see you there."

"Tell us what's going on Twilight." He said boldly.

"It's the return of Nightmare Moon."

"Come again?" Applejack said.

"No time to explain, but I need to find the Elements of Harmony." She said as she continued to look through her book.

"And what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"The Elements of Harmony are the six elements that keep balance in Equestria. Though there is a seventh unknown to us."

"What are the ones that are known then?" Fluttershy asked.

"The elements that are known to Equestria are: Laughter, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, and when they are all present, the last known element is said to appear: Magic."

"Does that book say anything about the unknown one?" Blue asked.

"No, it just says that when the six are together in formation, the last element shall appear, but it's never happened in Equestrian history so nopony knows what element it is."

"Then let's get looking. Where do we start?" Rainbow asked.

"The book says that the Elements of Harmony are kept in the old castle of the Alicorn Sisters." She said before putting the book down.

The seven of them followed their friend to the edge of a wooded area.

"In the Everfree Forest?!" The other six questioned in fear.

"Well, let's go!" Pinkie said

"I appreciate the thought, but I'd rather do this alone."

"That is not happenin' sugar cube, we're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Applejack said as she trotted into the forest with the others.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there!" Pinkie added.

Twilight looked at the pink pony with a puzzled look.

"What? Those things are good!" She said as she hopped behind the others.

Twilight shook her head; a small smirk on her muzzle as she followed the others in.

~ Time Skip ~

After many hardships, the seven ponies came to a clearing of fog and the sight of the old castle of the Alicorn Sisters.

"There it is! We made it!" Twilight said before running towards the castle.

"Twilight! Wait for us!" Applejack called.

The purple unicorn skidding to a stop as soon as she saw that she was running over an edge.

Blue Shadow caught her by the tail and pulled her back up to safety.

The mare breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Blue Shadow." She said.

"No problem, but just be more careful next time." He said with a calm voice.

"How will we get across now? The bridge is out." Pinkie said.

"Uh duh..." Rainbow Dash said spreading her wings. The mare dove down and grabbed the rope to the other side of the bridge and brought it to the other side of the trench. She was about to tie it when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Rainbow...Rainbow..." The mare's voice called.

"Huh? Who's there?" Rainbow demanded. "Come out and show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" She said making a punching motion with her fore hooves.

Blue looked over at her. _"Something's not right..."_ He thought.

"What's wrong Blue Shadow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Blue said quietly.

"Why don't you go with her then?"

"Good point, but it's a pride thing. She'll tell me to come back here instead."

"It's worth a try right?"

"I guess..." He said before flying over to her.

"Blue?! Where're you going?" Twilight questioned.

Dash turned. "Blue? Aw c'mon, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, just go back its okay." She said with a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go..."

"Okay." He said before flying back to the others.

Twilight looked at him. "What were you thinking?" She questioned.

"I was concerned because something felt wrong."

"Oh...okay."

The cobalt stallion then took his place back next to Fluttershy.

"See? It was worth a try." She said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, it was." He said as he returned the same sweet smile.

After a couple minutes of waiting Blue and Fluttershy looked back at Rainbow Dash who was talking to a strange group of ponies in flight suits that looked similar but opposite to the Wonderbolts flight suits.

"_My suspicions were correct..."_ He thought.

"Oh no...Rainbow!" Twilight called.

The fog set in to the clearing; making it impossible to see.

Blue could just barely make out what was going on with Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you of the offer I mean, but I'm gonna have to say no." The cyan Pegasus said as she tied the bridge. She flew back over to her friends; clearing the fog as she flew through and landed on her hind legs.

"Good job Rainbow!" Twilight said.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin." She said as she flew overhead of everypony else.

Twilight smiled gently as she and the other five followed.

The seven of them walked inside.

"Well Twilight, this is what you were lookin for right?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, yes it is." She said as Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Blue Shadow got the five stone spheres down to the floor; setting each down very gently.

"One, two, three, four...hey there's only five!" Pinkie said.

"I know, but I need some time..." Twilight said as she sat in front of the five spheres.

"C'mon y'all, let's give her some space." Applejack suggested as she and the other five went outside.

"Do you really think that it was gonna be this easy to get the Elements of Harmony and bring all seven back to Ponyville?" Rainbow asked.

"I think we just need them here for now, nothing too serious." Blue said.

"Oh, okay. That sounds much better than what I was saying."

Blue laughed a little.

Rainbow put her head under the stallion's chin. "Thanks for your concerns about me earlier by the way." She whispered.

"That's what friends are for." He whispered back.

The six ponies where startled by an abrupt scream from inside the castle. "Twilight!" They exclaimed before they ran in; seeing that their unicorn friend had disappeared.

Blue looked around. _"Where could she have gone?"_ He thought before spotting a staircase. "Hey! A staircase." He said before heading to the base of the stairs.

The others followed him up the stairs. "Twilight we're comin!" Applejack called.

The six got up the stairs to see Twilight sitting in front of shards of what seemed like jewels.

Shadow ran to her and stood in front of her protectively. "Stay away from her Nightmare Moon!" He said.

In that instant, a spark ignited in both Twilight's and Blue's eyes.

"_The spark!"_ Twilight thought before getting up. "You think you can destroy the elements just like that? Look around you! Applejack! You assured me everything would be okay when I had my doubts. You represent the Element of Honesty."

One set of the jewels floated up and went to the orange Earth pony and floated around her.

"Pinkie Pie! You laughed in the face of danger and showed us that not everything is as scary as it may seem. Therefor you represent the Element of Laughter."

Another set of jewel did the same for Pinkie Pie.

"Rarity! You calmed a saddened sea serpent and gave him your tail to replace his missing mustache half. You represent the Element of Generosity."

Another set of jewels did the same for Rarity.

"Fluttershy! You were able to befriend and sooth a rampaging manticore to help us pass. You represent the Element of Kindness."

More jewels did the same for Fluttershy.

"And Rainbow Dash! You gave up the opportunity to your dreams to stay with us and tie the bridge for us to get here. You represent the Element of Loyalty."

The last of the jewels did the same for Rainbow Dash.

Blue Shadow stayed on his guard, but he looked back at them. _"So these are the five Elements..."_ he thought.

"And together, they show the second to last of all the Elements of Harmony: Magic!" Twilight said and a flash of light blinded Nightmare Moon and Blue Shadow. When the light settled a crown sat on Twilight's head. Twilight stood at the front of the circle of Elements; looking into Blue Shadow's ash blue eyes. "Blue Shadow, your passion for your friends shines true through all of what we went through to get here, you can clearly see through the dark and clear our path. You stand with the rest of the Elements of Harmony as the last, unknown Element. Let it shine within you and guide us to balance!" She finally finished.

A faint light started glowing from where a horn would be on a unicorn on Blue Shadow's head.

Blue Shadow closed his eyes and felt his senses start to become numb. He opened his eyes so they were slits of ash blue and he saw the light flash fade into the night outside. "W-what happened?" He looked down and saw jewels circling him like the others. When he looked to the others he saw Twilight gesturing for him be in the center of the Element circle and went to the center.

In that instant all the Elements of Harmony activated; creating a bright light, and soon after, a rainbow that reached out to Nightmare Moon; who had been watching in awe at the sight of the seventh Element of Harmony's discovery.

Nightmare Moon was overcome with the Friendship that resonated from the seven Elements and was shrouded in that colorful light that was the rainbow.

In the blink of an eye, the once evil mare had be reverted back to her original form: the Princess of the Moon – Luna.

"Oh Rarity, it's beautiful."

"I know, I'm never parting with it again."

"No, your necklace, it looks just like your cutie mark."

"Huh? Yours does too!"

Each and every pony looked at their necklace in awe.

Twilight looked at her crown and smiled.

Rarity gasped.

Blue Shadow looked at her. "What?"

Your Element..." Rarity said.

"What about it?"

"Passion..." Twilight said.

"Hm?"

"The Element of Passion..." She said.

"It has the most wonderful of all holders of the jewel."

"What is it?"

"It makes you look like an alicorn! The jewel itself is on a necklace, but the head piece it's linked to, has a horn that gives the illusion that you are an alicorn, and it is marvelous!" Rarity said.

"Plus it matches your cutie mark as well." Fluttershy said.

"Cool." He said.

"We did it!" Twilight said.

"Yes you most certainly did, together; I knew you could do it." A gentle voice said.

The sun then rose from the horizon and Princess Celestia herself appeared before the seven ponies.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Blue Shadow all bowed in respect.

Twilight ran to the Princess. "Princess Celestia!"

"Congratulations Twilight, I knew you could do it." The Princess of the Sun said as she craned her neck down to meet her student's.

"I don't understand..."

"I knew of Nightmare Moon's return, but I was no longer connected to them, and I knew that this was the era in which the Element of Passion was forged those many years ago. The only way to reconnect to the Elements of Harmony, you had to make some friends, and I put this task to you because I trusted you with the responsibility. I also knew from two former Canterlot property owners that Blue Shadow would be the pony to take on the Element of Passion. Together you seven where able to defeat Nightmare Moon and free somepony dear to me..." She said as she turned to a small periwinkle alicorn. "Princess Luna..."

The young mare's teal eyes sprang open in her shock. She looked up and saw the Sun Princess walking to her.

"We should put the past behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister."

"Sister?" The seven ponies questioned.

The young Princess ran to her sister. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister." She said; a couple tears rolled down the sides of her face.

"I missed you too." Celestia said; a couple tears rolling down the sides of her face as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; IWILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 3 – The New Found Friendship – Fakes and Reals revealed

The two Princess came to Ponyville in a carriage pulled by two Pegasus guards.

Every pony in Ponyville was cheering for the return of Princess Luna.

Seven ponies who just found friendship watched the scene unfold feeling proud of themselves.

"Let's Party!" Pinkie Pie said with excitement.

Everypony cheered.

Twilight and Blue were then surrounded by the other five ponies.

Celestia approached the group of friends. "Twilight, your actions today have made me very proud, now, let's go, you're library awaits you."

"But, I just made these wonderful friends, and now I have to leave them?"

Celestia sighed. "Then I shall made a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes, you can stay here in Ponyville, but every week you must right to me your findings on Friendship."

"It's a deal!" She said; gaining the cheers from her friends and everypony else.

"And as for you, Blue Shadow."

"Yes Princess?"

"I'd like moment alone with you, I promise not to take too long."

"Of course milady." He said with a gentle tone about his voice.

Celestia led the stallion away.

"What is it Princess?"  
"I came with a bit of information, and it's important."

"Okay, tell me."

"Well, I thought I'd do some information searching on a tip I was given from a couple who moved away from Canterlot some time ago."

"My parents?"

"Well, that's how you know them, yes."

"What do you mean Princess?"

"When I was information searching, I found this..." The alicorn said as she showed Blue Shadow a piece of paper: a birth certificate.

"W-what is this?!"

"My tipsters told me that you would always question if you were really related to them."

"So...I'm not?"

"No. They took care of you even if they never knew who your real parents were."

The stallion looked down. _"Then who are my real parents?"_ He asked himself.

~ Remembering Kite Tales ~

"Aw. I'm sorry kiddo." She said ruffling his mane. "It'll get better."

"Thanks..." Shadow said with a shy smile.

The mare giggled. "It's no trouble."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna do something fun with your son till your husband gets home?"

"I have arrangements to make. Sorry Blue..." The mother mare said looking at her son. "Maybe some other time." She finished.

Blue sighed.

The mother mare went back inside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Blue Shadow right?"

"Yeah. I never got your name."

"Oh that's easy, I'm Kite Tales."

The colt smiled a little.

"Did you wanna have some fun while you're waiting for your dad?"

"Sure." The colt said; his face seeming to instantly light up.

Kite Tales smiled. "So what did you wanna do?"

"I was hoping you had an idea."

The moving mare thought for a moment.

Blue waited.

"I got it!"

The colt looked at her.

"Why don't we play cloud bump."

"What's that?"

"We make a cloud ball and bump it between our heads and pass it to one another. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"It does! Let's do it!"

The two pegusi flew up to the clouds and played cloud bump for what seemed like a couple hours till they saw a blue coated unicorn trotting to the house below them.

"Is that your dad?"

"Yup..."

"Not bad..."

"Huh?!"

The two landed.

"It's nothin really..."

"Okay."

"Ya know somethin?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna quit my moving job and ask if I can be your foal sitter."

"Really?!"

"Yup, that'll be fun huh?"

"You bet!" Blue Shadow said as he hugged the mare.

Kite Tales giggled. "Alright alright, le'me get hooked up"

"Okay."

~ End of Remembrance ~

Shadow snapped himself from his thoughts. _"She was always there...Kite Tales, and her partner would always stop by, and both of them look like me: a Pegasus with some sort of blue coat, and dark mane, and some sort of blue eyes..."_

"Blue Shadow? Are you alright?" Celestia asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Is the smudged name of your parents?"

"That, and there was something I just remembered something from my childhood."

"Care to share?" The princess asked.

"A mare by the name of Kite Tales and her partner, a stallion by the name of River Flight, were always there for me, they're both pegusi, they have the same basic color pallet as me, and they treat me with a ton of kindness, as if I were their son."

Celestia smiled. "Then you'll love this..." She said before showing him a cleaned up version of his birth certificate. "Take a look at the name of your parents."

Blue Shadow looked at the paper and looked at the name of his parents; his eyes widening. "K-Kite Tales and R-River Flight?!"

"Yes, your gut was right the entire time."

"I...I can't believe this..."

"Well, I wouldn't say that quite yet young stallion."

"Huh?"

The Princess motioned for somepony to come to her; making Shadow even more confused.

A mare and stallion approached the other two ponies; Shadow's eyes widening.

"Kite Tales?! River Flight?!"

"How 'bout calling us Mom and Dad." River Flight said.

Kite Tales opened her arms for Shadow. "C'mere you!" She said before hugging him.

The cobalt stallion's eyes had tears in them as they shut.

"I was gonna say something, but...I didn't know how to say it when you were still under the watch of your non-biological parents. They were always taking you away from me, so what choice did I have?"

"I don't blame you..."

Kite Tales smiled and kisses her son's forehead. "I always knew you were mine."

Shadow smiled. "And I always felt comfortable around you." He said before stepping back a little.

"Go back to your friends, we'll catch up later at our house okay?"

"Wait my house or yours?"

"Ours, you can still live by yourself if you want."

"Thanks that would be great." He said before trotting back to his friends.

The six mares smiled.

"Who were they?" Twilight asked.

"My biological parents..."

"Wow really? They seem pretty cool." Rainbow said.

"Yeah...they are." Shadow said with a gentle smile.

Rainbow put her muzzle under the stallion's chin with a small smile. "Your cheeks are a little damp..." She said silently.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I was happy to see who my real parents were. They knew all that time, but they just could never tell me."

"Aw...that's so sad..." The cyan mare said as she nuzzled his neck with the side of her face showing her sympathies for him.

"I'm just glad I found them, and found friends like you guys." He said.

The six mares smiled.

Shadow felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him and saw Princess Luna. "Oh hi."

"Hello...I wanted to thank you for releasing me from my darkness personally. You're Blue Shadow yes?"

"Yeah. It's an honor to meet you Princess Luna."

"Likewise. I understand you represent the Element of Passion."

"Yeah."

"It's been what seems like forever since there was a pony that represented that element."

"I understand that very well princess."

The princess of the night smiled a little. "That's good to hear."

Shadow smiled a little. "Did you maybe wanna hang out with us here in Ponyville?"

"That sounds great..." Luna said shyly.

Shadow laughed lightly; he had to admit: Luna was cute when she acted shy.

Luna blushed unnoticeably and walked with the seven other ponies as they went to Sugar Cube Corner to celebrate a job well done.

Celestia watched as her younger sister walked next to Shadow and Rainbow Dash as they happily trotted away. _"Looks like she's found friends...it's been a long time since that's happened. I just hope everything goes well."_ She thought.

"Shall we go princess?" A guard questioned.

"Yes." Celestia answered. The Princess of the Sun stepped into her carriage and royally waved to the citizens of Ponyville as she left for Canterlot.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake served a buffet of sweets and other foods as Pinkie Pie played music on the stereo.

Luna stood with Shadow and Rainbow as she elegantly ate a cupcake; not getting a single dab of frosting on her.

Shadow was eating a cookie; often getting crumbs on his muzzle.

Rainbow giggled at this and wiped them away. "You're so silly." She said.

Blue smiled. "I know."


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; I WILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 4 – A Beautiful Night for Stargazing

The party continued into the night; just in time to see Luna raise the moon.

Everypony watched in awe as the Princess of the Night gracefully flew into the nighttime air and brought the moon up with her.

Shadow put his wing over Rainbow Dash's back and gently pulled her closer.

Dash blushed as she soon felt Blue Shadow's soothing warmth next to her as a slightly chilly breeze blew by them.

As Luna gently fluttered to the ground, her seven new friends walked over to where she was about to land and waited for her. Luna landed next to Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash and looked at them.

"We'd be glad to have you come back and have some fun with us whenever you're free Princess Luna." Twilight said.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle. That means a lot to me." Luna said with a warm smile.

Twilight returned the smile and looked at the others.

"Princess Luna?" Fluttershy started.

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"Not to be rude or offend you, but did you have friends before you became Nightmare Moon?"

Luna smiled a little, but then looked down at her hooves. "None taken, but no I didn't. I never understood this, but my sister didn't really give me a chance to make any; she always took them away from me unintentionally."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I have you guys now so that makes up for before."

The shy Pegasus smiled sweetly. "Good."

"How about we stay up for a little while and have a small fire while we look at the stars?" Rainbow suggested.

"That's a great idea Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said.

The others agreed and they got some fire wood.

Applejack lit the fire.

Luna watched with a smile on her muzzle.

As soon as everything was done, everypony sat around the fire and looked up at the night sky.

Luna had sat next to the two ponies that she had taken a liking to the most: Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash.

Blue had his wing over Rainbow Dash still.

Rainbow had her head on Blue's shoulder; a small and warm smile on her muzzle.

Twilight looked at Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash and felt a knot form in her stomach. _"What is this feeling I have whenever I see Rainbow Dash and Shadow together?"_ She asked herself. She decided to just look up at the stars like everypony else.

Luna felt Twilight's unease and got up and walked over to the purple unicorn. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Twilight looked confused. "Sure." She said with slight hesitation.

The two walked out of hearing distance.

"What is it princess?"

"I could feel your unease. What's bothering you?"

Twilight gulped. "W-well..." She started.

Luna stayed silent and looked into the unicorn's eyes.

"I can't help but feel a little j-jealous when I see Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash together like they are now. I-I mean don't get me wrong, I love to see my friends happy; it's just that...I...I kinda saw him first, a long time ago..."

Luna was still silent.

"I can't help but feel like Rainbow Dash became friends with Shadow in the first place to just steal him away from me..."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just this feeling I have."

"Do you like Blue Shadow too?"

"K-kinda..."

Luna looked at her friend; her eyes showing sympathy. _"I shouldn't say anything about it..."_ She reminded herself. She held herself back from telling her feelings; unnoticeable to Twilight however.

Twilight looked at the lunar princess. "What should I do?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know much about stuff like this..." Luna simply answered; still keeping her secret safe.

Twilight thought for a minute.

Luna glanced back at the others who had gone back to looking up at the stars. She smiled a little. _"It feels nice knowing they appreciate my night...and that they're all my friends."_ She thought as she looked back at Twilight.

Twilight sighed. "I think I need to talk to Rainbow Dash and Blue Shadow, separately of course..."

"If that's what you feel you must do then do it." Luna simply answered.

Twilight nodded. "Thank you for the help you were able to provide me."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go back to the others; they're probably wondering why we left like that."

"Right."

The two ponies walked back to the fire and sat where they were sitting before.

"What kept ya?" Shadow asked.

"There was just a small matter I need to talk to Twilight about." Luna answered for both herself and Twilight.

"Ah ok. Just making sure everything's alright."

"Yes, everything's fine. Thank you for your concern though Blue Shadow."

"Sure thing Luna."

"_How come he doesn't give her formalities?!"_ Twilight thought.

"Wait, I don't need to give you formalities do I?"

"No, not at all. You're my friends; just call me Luna."

"Okay good. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with that."

Luna smiled.

"_Now that is a beautiful smile!"_ Blue Shadow thought; returning the smile.

Dash yawned and was almost half asleep on the stallion's shoulder.

"It's getting a little late for us to stay out like this..." Rarity said with a yawn.

Luna smiled. "It's fine. I appreciate you staying up this late; nopony's done this in a long time. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Sure thing princess." Applejack said.

The others agreed and stood.

Luna put the fire out. "I guess I'll be heading back to Canterlot Castle now. Thank you all for a wonderful time. I'll surely come to visit more often." She said with a sweet smile.

"Alright then, good night Luna." The other seven said returning the smile; only theirs was more like a sleepy smile than a sweet smile.

Luna waved as the other seven walked home.

"Hey Blue Shadow?" Dash started.

"Yes Dashy?"

"Do you think that maybe I could stay at your house tonight? I'm a little too tired to fly."

"Sure."

Dash smiled sleepily. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The two pegusi got to Blue's front door; not knowing that they had a set of dusky purple eyes on them.

Blue opened the door for Dash to go inside first.

Rainbow nodded in thanks and went inside; Blue following soon after.

The cobalt stallion closed the door behind him. _"Oh I forgot I don't have a guest room...damn..."_ He thought.

"So where's the guest room?" The cyan mare asked.

"I uh...I actually forgot that I don't have one, but you can sleep in my room and I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"No-no...that's ok. I'd rather have you with me actually..." Rainbow Dash said with a blush spray painted onto her cheeks.

Blue's entire face became red. "R-really?"

"Yeah...you wouldn't mind would you?" Dash asked innocently.

"N-no...I guess I wouldn't." He said with a stutter. He led Rainbow Dash to his room.

Rainbow Dash looked at him. "Are you positive that it's ok?"

"Yeah..." The stallion said before laying on one side of the bed. He waited for Dash to join him before covering up.

The rainbow-manned mare walked over to the other side of the bed and got in.

Blue covered them both up as he turned over to face Rainbow Dash.

Dash scooted closer to the stallion and put her face against his chest. "Good night Blue..." She whispered.

"Good night Dashy..." Blue whispered back. He closed his eyes and put his hooves around the mare; taking in her scent as he did so.

Rainbow closed her eyes too and slowly started to fall asleep to Blue Shadow's heart beat and his steady breathing. She smiled gently as she got closer to the stallion; putting her hooves around him afterwards.

The two fell asleep in each other's hooves; each with a gentle smile resting on their muzzles.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; IWILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 5 – Flying With the Wonderbolts!

The warm sun rays gently rested on Rainbow Dash's eyes; making her groan silently. Her hot pink eyes slowly opened as she turned away from the direct sunlight coming from the window.

Blue Shadow's ash blue eyes slowly opened to see rainbow shreds in his face. He blew on the colorful mane in front of his muzzle; making the young mare in front of him jump a little in surprise.

"O-oh...g-good morning Shadow...I forgot where I was for a minute."

Shadow chuckled sleepily. "It's ok." He said; a gentle smile on his muzzle.

Rainbow sat up little and looked at the stallion next to her. She giggled. "Your mane is a complete mess."

"It always is in the morning."

The mare giggled again. "It's cute, but did you want me to brush it for you?"

"Sure. If you want to then knock yourself out."

Dash smiled and slowly got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. "C'mere then."

"Okay." He said as he got out of bed and walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"I'm gonna need you to lay down a little."

"You mean like a dog?"

"Yeah."

"Aw am I too tall for you Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh shush! Just do it." Dash said as her face reddened a bit.

Shadow perched himself so that Rainbow could brush his mane.

"Your hair is so soft."

"It is?"

"Yeah. It looks so coarse from far away, but when you touch it...it's just so soft." She said before she put the hair brush on his dresser.

Shadow stood. "Well what about your mane?"

"What do you mean?"  
"It's a mess."

Rainbow looked in a mirror. "Oh yeah..."

"Here..." Shadow said as he picked up the hair brush. "Sit..."

Dash nodded and sat in front on him.

Shadow smiled a little and brushed the tangled spectrum mess; making sure he doesn't hurt her.

Dash smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the brush gently glide through her hair.

"There."

"Thanks Blue."

"No problem." Blue said as he put the brush on his dresser.

"So what're we doing today?"

"Well I have to get to practice."

"With your Wonderbolts team?"

"Yeah. Did you wanna come?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to!"

"Cool. Just let me get my suit and googles on."

"Okay."

Blue Shadow trotted over to a small closet and opened it to reveal a pony manikin dressed in a Wonderbolts suit and goggles.

Rainbow found herself staring in awe.

Shadow gently took the suit off the manikin and slid into it and pulled his goggles on. He made sure everything was right as he looked in a mirror that was hung on the inside of the door.

Rainbow waited; glancing at him every now and then.

Shadow closed the closet door and walked over to her. "You ready to go?"

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"Yeah: when I get there. I eat with my team."

"Oh."

"C'mon."

"Okay."

Shadow walked outside with Rainbow and closed the door behind them.

"I'll let you lead the way seen as how I have no idea where practice is."

"Okay." Shadow said before getting a slight chill. _"Someone's watching me..."_ He thought.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Y-yeah; I just got a chill for some reason, but let's go."

"Okay." _That's a little odd; it's like 90 degrees out here."_ The cyan mare thought.

The two pegusi flew off; Blue Shadow leading the way.

A certain purple unicorn watched as they flew off.

~ Time Skip ~

Blue Shadow landed at the doors of the mess hall with Rainbow Dash next to him. He opened the doors and walked in with her. He scanned the room for his team and spotted them.

Dash smiled up at the cobalt stallion as they both walked over to the table.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Blue. I see you brought Rainbow Dash with ya today. Any particular reason?" Spitfire said.

"I wanted her to see what it's like to be one of us seen as how it's her dream to become one of us."

"Oh is it now?" The fiery manned mare asked as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Well, if you really wanna become a wonderbolt, then I guess I can let you fly with us; just to get a feel for it, and MAYBE we'll see about you getting into the academy."

"Really?!"

"Sure."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

Soarin watched with a smile.

Rainbow trembled with excitement.

"Well don't just stand there! Sit and eat!" Spitfire said.

Shadow and Rainbow sat and ate.

Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot finished and waited for Rainbow Dash and Blue Shadow to finish.

"_I wonder if she's still free for something later..."_ Soarin thought.

Both Dash and Shadow finished their food and stood with the rest of the team.

Blue Shadow took their trays and put them on the counter before walking out with the rest of his team.

The four Wonderbolts put their goggles over their eyes and prepared to take off.

Blue gave Rainbow a pair of goggles; a gentle smile resting on his muzzles.

Rainbow returned the smile and put the goggled on.

The five pegusi took off and were soon joined by the other Wonderbolts.

Shadow and Rainbow turned to one side; taking a sharp turn up; followed by Soarin and Spitfire.

Blue Shadow's mane was but a haze of darkness.

Rainbow Dash saw a turbulence of air in front of her; making her eyes widen. _"I'm starting to go so fast that I could soon do a Sonic Rainboom!"_ She thought as she and Blue Shadow darted ahead of the others.

Blue Shadow's ash blue eyes narrowed as he saw that he too was beginning to break the sound barrier. He glanced at Rainbow Dash and smirked. "Let's fly Dash!"

"You're on!"

The two separated and created a firework before they dove; the sound barrier becoming weaker as they increased in speed.

Both Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash broke the sound barrier at the same time.

A rainbow ring and a rainbow trailed from Rainbow Dash, and what looked like a shadowed waterfall that trailed Blue Shadow.

The rest of the Wonderbolts landed and watched the two pegusi in complete amazement.

Dash and Shadow whizzed by the group leaving their rainbow and shadow water trail.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a smirk as she and Blue Shadow started to slow down.

"Yeah it is!" Blue said; having the same smirk.

The two had begun to gradually slow down before landing; skidding to a stop after their hooves met the ground. They heard cheers from the other Wonderbolts, and those cheers got louder when the pegusi from the group ran to them.

"That was amazing!" Soarin said.

"Yeah!" Fleetfoot agreed.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash." Spitfire started.

"Yeah Spitfire?"

"How would you like to become a student at the Wonderbolts Academy?"

"I'd love it!"

Blue Shadow smiled.

Rainbow turned to her stallion friend and hugged him.

"W-what's with the hugging all of the sudden?"

"Thank you for asking me to come. If you hadn't offered me the opportunity...I wouldn't be able to achieve my dream so quickly." She said; tears of joy running down the sides of her face.

Shadow hugged the mare. "You're welcome Dashy..."

Rainbow Dash was holding onto her friend so tightly and so passionately that she had forgotten the others were there. She looked at Blue Shadow; deep into his ash blue eyes like he was the most precious thing in the world and leaned up to his muzzle and their lips met.

Blue Shadow's eyes closed as he kissed Rainbow Dash back.

There was a collective "aw" from the other Wonderbolts, except for Soarin and Spitfire who both looked rather jealous.

Dash and Blue pulled away from each other; their faces a bright red as they looked at the other Wonderbolts. They looked back at each other and just smiled gently. "Wow..." They whispered at the same time. "Best kiss ever..." They both said.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; I WILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 6 – Jealousy

Soarin and Spitfire stood with the other Wonderbolts showing fake emotions of happiness for Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash. They watched was Fleetfoot walked over to them.

"I can get you into a regiment now if you want Rainbow Dash."

"Really?!"  
The mare nodded happily with a smile.

"Yes please!"

The Pegasus laughed. "Okay. After practice I'll get you your uniform and you can start today."

"Sweet! Do you know who the leader of my regiment will be?"

"I can put a recommendation for a good one don't worry; I'll take care of it."

"Okay."

Blue smiled.

Rainbow smiled up at him and leaned on him a little.

Blue put his hoof around her and sighs through his nose.

Spitfire cleared her throat. "Well, I think that's enough for today. Great flying everyone. See you all in three days for the next practice." She said before walking away.

Soarin quickly followed her.

"What're we gonna do Soarin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash. I can see you like Rainbow Dash, and I kinda like Blue Shadow."

"Oh yeah..."

"What're we gonna do?"

"Well I dunno about you, but I'm going after Rainbow Dash anyway. I think I can win her over."

"Good luck then." The fiery manned mare said as she walked into the building.

Soarin looked back at Fleetfoot, Rainbow Dash, and Blue Shadow before walking over to them.

Blue looked at the navy manned stallion.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." Soarin said.

"O-oh hey Soarin. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were still up for hanging out later."

"Oh uh..." The cyan mare started. She looked at Blue Shadow.

The cobalt Pegasus smiled a little.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. When and where?"

"How about later at your pace?"

"Sure."

"_Something's up...I can't put my hoof on it though. What're you up to Soarin?"_ Blue thought.

"Cool. So I'll see ya later then."

"Bye..."

Soarin smirked and walked inside.

"_He's up to something..."_ Fleetfoot thought. "Well, I should get your paperwork all squared away."

"Okay. See ya."

Fleetfoot walked inside; leaving Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash outside.

Blue sighed and stretched his wings.

Dash did the same.

"So..." Blue started.

Dash looked at him.

"Your dream is finally starting to come true..."

"Yeah. It feels good."

"I bet it does."

"What should I do about Soarin?"

"What?"

"Soarin...he asked me to hang out at my place later. What am I gonna do? What is HE gonna do?"

"Dashy...Dashy...calm down. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you that I know of; he's a pretty nice guy as far as I know."

"Okay. I just have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Would he do anything to me if we were alone at my house?"

"I have no idea. I don't know him personally."

"O-okay."

Their conversation came to a halt when Fleetfoot came back with a folder. "Here is your paperwork Rainbow. You're an official cadet now."

"Thanks Fleetfoot."

"No problem. And here's your uniform."

"Wow...thanks."

"Well don't just stand there; try it on!"

"Right, right." Dash said as she slid the cadet's uniform on. "How do I look?"

"Official." Blue said.

"I was just gonna say that." Fleetfoot said. "Well anyways, I gotta buzz. See ya!" The mare said before taking off.

Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash waved.

"I can't believe I'm an actual Wonderbolts Academy student now..."

"Well believe it sweetheart because it happened." Blue joked, but something in his voice didn't sound like it.

Dash blushed.

Blue chuckled and nudged her. "C'mon."

"R-right..."


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; I WILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 7 – Alone

Dash had gotten everything set up at the Wonderbolts Academy and had just finished her first day there. She flew home; her mind still on a certain superior who is now in charge of her unit: Blue Shadow. _"His voice seemed...different around me and the other cadets. It was actually pretty hot..."_ She thought as she landed at her front door. She jumped when she felt a tap on the shoulder; making her turn quickly.

"Easy Dash, it's just me." A certain stallion said.

"Soarin. Don't do that! You nearly made me have a heart attack!" The cyan mare scolded.

"Sorry."

"It's ok...I was just deep in thought is all..." She said before unlocking the door.

Soarin walked up next to her and nuzzled her cheek. "Sorry I scared you."

"Y-you didn't scare me...you just startled me; there's a difference."

"Right...right."

"Did you wanna come inside or did you have something else to do?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Huh?"

"Our talk earlier today?"

"Oh yeah! Come in then."

"Okay."

The two walked into Dash's house.

Dash shut the door. "So what did you wanna do?"

Soarin turned to the cyan mare and walked over. "I have an idea..." He said seductively.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah..." He said before pressing his lips against hers.

Rainbow's eyes widened as she tried to back away. "What the hell?! Soarin?! You know I like Blue Shadow!"

"I don't care." He said before he pressed his lips against hers forcefully again.

Rainbow Dash was cornered; and now she was scared. _"This isn't like him at all! What's going on?!"_ She thought to herself.

Soarin felt the mare tense up and backed away.

"GET OUT!"

The stallion flinched.

"I SAID GET OUT! NOW!"

"Dash I-"  
"I SAID GET OUT!" The mare yelled as she stood next to the open door.

"Dashy..."

"DON'T call me that; just get out."

Soarin nodded and left; hearing the door slam behind him.

Dash slid down to the floor and curled up. _"Why do I feel so violated?"_ She asked herself. A couple tears slid down the sides of her face as she silently sobbed. _"Why am I crying?!"_ She questioned. She stood and went to her room and hung her cadet's uniform on a pony manikin and lied down on her bed; not even bothering to cover herself up. _"What is wrong with me?"_ She thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; I WILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 8 – The Shadow of the Rainbow

Rainbow woke up the next morning feeling rather sore and as she stood from her bed she winced. _"Why am I so sore all of the sudden?"_ She thought. She walked to her dresser and looked at herself; her hot pink eyes widening as soon as she sees a purplish mark on the underside of her chin. _"When did I get that?!"_ She thought. Dash began to panic. "What happened for this to be here?!" She asked herself aloud.

There was a knock at her front door; making her jump.

"J-just a second!" Rainbow called.

"Okay." A stallion's voice said; it sounded like Blue Shadow.

Rainbow Dash brushed her mane and decided to put it up in a ponytail. She then trotted down to the front door and surly enough, it was Blue Shadow who had come to see her. "Hey Blue..."

"Hey." The cobalt stallion said with a small smile. He saw that Dash looked different; a little sad for some reason. "Are you ok? You look upset."

"Can we talk inside?"

"Yeah sure."

Dash moved aside and shut the door and walked over to her couch and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and Blue Shadow sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened last night with Soarin..."

"What happened?"

"He forced himself on me..."

Blue Shadow's eyes widened. "What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me and I told him to leave, and then this morning when I woke up I felt sore all over. On top of all that I found this when I looked in the mirror." Dash said as she revealed the bruise on the underside of her chin.

Blue's eyes widened more. He put his wing around the cyan mare as he saw tears forming in her eyes. "C'mere..." He said as he gently pulled her into him; holding her tightly and warmly.

Rainbow Dash let her tears fall as she sobbed into Blue Shadow's chest. "I felt so violated and dirty!" She cried.

"I know...it'll be ok. I'm gonna stay by you until this whole thing is behind you, no matter how long it takes."

Dash continued to cry.

Blue put his cheek against her face and closed his eyes.

Rainbow's tears rolled down and met the side of Blue's face as she sighed.

"I promise you...everything will be ok."

Dash nodded against his head and sniffled.

Blue wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes. "Did you want something special for breakfast?"

"You can cook?"

"Yeah. I learned from a school I went to."

"Could you make me something then?"

"I'd be happy to." He said after he kissed her forehead and got up. He trotted into the kitchen and got everything he needed.

Rainbow walked into the kitchen to see him already hard at work cooking. _"He didn't waste any time..."_ She thought.

Blue Shadow was making Rainbow bacon and eggs, but his way instead of the traditional way.

Rainbow watched him.

As he moved around the kitchen, Blue Shadow couldn't help but remember when he was just a trainee chief.

~ Flashback ~

"You can make anything you choose, but your work will be judged by food critiques. This is your last test, so those of you who fail will be staying back to do this over again from the beginning. When I say start, you may begin cooking. The food critiques will be here in five minutes, so you have seven minutes to cook something. You may start." A unicorn said. He was considered their instructor.

The chiefs in the room immediately began cooking.

Blue Shadow looked at the clock. _"10:30 in the morning. Perfect for what I'm gonna make."_ He thought with a smirk. He then got everything he was going to need and began cooking.

~ Time Skip ~

"Time's up!" The instructor called.

Blue Shadow had just finished.

"You may present your dish to a critique now." The green unicorn said as he opened the doors to the restaurant floor; an elegant orchestra can be heard playing beautiful music.

Each chief walked out to a table and presented their dish to a critique.

Blue walked up to a pink alicorn; not even knowing she wasn't a critique and placed the dish on the table with his wing and lifted the cover.

The alicorn's eyes lit up.

The instructor looked horrified. _"Oh no! She wasn't his critique!"_ He thought.

"Enjoy madam." H said as he stepped away with a bow.

"Thank you very much, this is just what I ordered." She said before taking a bite of her food. Her eyes widened. "This is incredible, and you made this from scratch?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you a student here?"

"Yes ma'am."

The mare giggled.

"What's funny?"

"I'm not a critique young stallion."

Blue Shadow's eyes widened as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. _"What have I done?!"_ He thought.

"You're critique was over there." She said pointing to another table.

"Oh no..."

"But I can personally say that I've never tasted anything like this. I'll talk to your instructor."

"That won't excuse this..." Shadow said; his head lowering.

"Oh it will trust me." The alicorn said with confidence. "May I ask your name by the way?"

"Blue Shadow ma'am."

The pink mare smiled. "I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can just all me Princess Cadence or Cadence; whichever is fine."

Blue bowed in respect. "Thank you for your consideration Princess Cadence."

Cadence smiled. "It's not trouble. A great chief like you shouldn't be held back just because you didn't give the food to a critique."

Blue smiled shyly.

The instructor walked out to them. "Blue Shadow..."

"Sir, if I may..." Cadence calmly said.

"Of course Princess Cadence."

"This stallion may not have presented his dish to a critique, but I would like to say that his dish was far better than I've ever tasted from any other chief."

The green unicorn looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Blue Shadow has a real knack for cooking."

Shadow blushed in embarrassment.

"Well. I can pass him, but he still has to present a dish to his critique."

"And I can do that sir." Blue said with confidence.

"Then get to it!"

"Yes sir!" Blue said before quickly going into the kitchen and prepared another dish.

Cadence stood next to the instructor and watched.

The cobalt Pegasus came out with another dish on his wing. He walked over to the table with the critique. "I'm terribly sorry for the long wait sir. Please enjoy your meal."

"It's alright I saw what happened." The Earth pony said before taking a bite of his food. His eyes lit up just like Cadence's did. "You're not really a student are you?"

"I am sir."

"No. Say it isn't so."

"I would, but I'd be lying sir."

"Incredible. Your dish was excellently presented, you respectfully apologized for the wait, and, above all, your choice of dish tasted amazing."

"T-thank you very much sir." Blue said as he bowed; taking his hat off as he did so.

"You're very welcome young stallion." The critique said as he wrote his review for Blue Shadow's dish and performance. The Earth pony stood and walked over to the instructor. "You have a very gifted student. Here is my review."

"Thank you sir."

The two bowed and the critique left.

~ Time Skip ~

An orchestra played as graduating students walked across the stage and received their diploma and chief's license.

Cadence watched each graduate, and finally saw Blue Shadow walk across the stage and receive his diploma and chief's license; she cheered loudly for him with the others.

~ End of Flashback ~

Blue Shadow finished making Dash's breakfast and served it to her. "Here you are Ms. Dash."

Dash smiled a little. "Thanks Shadow."

"You're welcome."

Dash took a bite of her food and her eyes lit up. "Wow! This is awesome!"

Blue Shadow smiled gently. "Thanks."

Dash ate the rest of her food and put her plate in the sink. "That was really good Blue Shadow. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dash walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"W-what was that for?"

"It was for being there for me when I needed a shoulder."

"I'm always gonna be here." He said; smiling gently.

Rainbow hugged him. "You're too sweet..."

"So I've been told..."

Rainbow Dash looked up at him; her eyes full of emotions. She leaned up to him and got an inch away from kissing him until she stopped with her nerves getting to her.

Blue Shadow closed the gap between them and their lips gently touched and melted together.

Rainbow's cheeks became a little red as she felt wings wrap around her. She got closer to him and put her hooves around his neck.

Blue's face became just as red as Rainbow's face as their chests met.

Somehow, Rainbow felt as if all her troubles disintegrated when she was with Blue Shadow, when their lips met she felt numb, and they were together it was as if there was nopony else.

There was a large flash of light that made the two part; the light covering them.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! I just wrote the fanfiction! If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry. I also added characters of my own so no flame comments please; I WILL NOT READ THEM. (**_Italics _– _thoughts/dreams_; "..." – speech**) please enjoy and tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 9 – Passion plus Loyalty Equals Love – The Riddle

"Rainbow Dash! Blue Shadow!" A group called that could faintly be heard from the blinding light before everything else faded away.

The two pegusi opened their eyes after the light dispersed and saw that they were in a realm of stars.

"Wow..." They said; their voices echoing in the never-ending realm of stars.

"Blue Shadow. Rainbow Dash." A mare called.

The two turned to see a young pink alicorn. "Princess Cadence." Blue Shadow said.

"Hello Blue Shadow, this must be the mare you spoke of: Rainbow Dash right?"

"Yes."

Rainbow Dash bowed.

"I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence for short."

"It's an honor to meet you Princess Cadence, and I'm guessing you already know my name?"

"Yes, but that is not why you two are here."

"Then why did you bring us here Princess?" Blue questioned.

"I could explain it, but I'd rather show you instead."

The two pegusi nodded and followed the pink alicorn as she walked down a path of stars.

"There's a time in everypony's life where they find something in another pony that they grow to love. Though, it's different for a pony who represents an Element of Harmony."

"How so?"

"Between elements, love is genuine and pure, especially for the Element of Passion."

"What happens for the Element of Passion?"

"The Element of Passion has many sides; one main side being compassion. When this compassion is shared with another Element of Harmony, that's when real magic happens. Their love combined creates a giant light that intertwines their destinies for all eternity."

"How is that possible?"

"It is the promise bond that is held within every Element of Harmony." Cadence said as portals of past ponies shows up; each showing the resemblance of the Element of Passion and the Element of Loyalty.

"Why is it only the Element of Loyalty with the Element of Passion?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's the equation for love."

"Huh?"

"Passion and Loyalty equal Love."

"So what exactly does that mean?"

At that moment Cadence showed a portal of Blue Shadow's and Rainbow Dash's love. "Each of these moments has brought both of you here to fulfil your destiny."

Colored auras came from the two's chest; one was cobalt, and the other was cyan.

Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash were lifted from the starry path and surrounded by the colored aura. Their eyes closed feeling a warm embrace from the auras circling them.

Cadence stood below them and watched as the auras encased the two in a heart of two shades of blue. _"And so the tradition continues."_ She thought before the heart disappeared.

In broad day-light shown the two-toned heart; catching the eyes of five other ponies waiting outside on the ground, just below the cloud home that belonged to Rainbow Dash.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's coming down to us." Applejack said.

"It's getting closer." Fluttershy pointed out.

The two-toned heart landed on the ground and disintegrated through jewels into thin air; revealing the two they had been calling for: Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash? Blue Shadow?" Rarity called in a slightly hushed tone.

The two ponies shook their heads and as their manes moved; a glowing horn was revealed on each of their heads.

The other five ponies gasped in awe at the unheard of sight.

Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash's eyes opened to see their friends standing in shock. "What's wrong?" Dash asked.

None spoke.

"Guys?" Blue said.

Rarity made a mirror appear for each of them. "Look." She simply said.

Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash's eyes then widened. "W-we're...alicorns?!" They said.

"How did that happen? We saw a giant light come from inside your house and then we called for you, but you never answered or came outside." Pinkie Pie said.

"It's a long story..." Blue said as he looked at Rainbow.

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, but I'm sure there's a book in Twilight's library that can give you the answer." She said.

Twilight nodded and the seven ponies went to the library. She opened the door and had the other six help her look for the book.

"I found it!" Pinkie called out.

Twilight walked over and took the book with her magic and put it so that everypony could read what it said. "Legend has it that when the two Elements of Harmony: Passion and Loyalty, form the eternal bond of love through a promise kiss, the two ponies resembling those elements have a new duty as the Prince and Princess of True Love. They protect the elements, especially their own from any sort of destruction; thus aiding in upholding balance of Equestria with the other five Elements of Harmony." The purple unicorn read aloud.

"Does it say where we are supposed to stay?" Blue Shadow asked.

"I would assume here..." Twilight said as she flipped through the book to find more information. She stopped toward the end of the book. "There's a code that you two need to decipher."

"Us?" Dash and Shadow asked together.

"Yes." She said before clearing her throat. "Once pledged, now one, all shall either be together or undone." She read word for word.

Blue Shadow and Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. _"Once pledged, now one...that could mean anything, but mainly marriage; all shall either be together or undone..."_

"What does that mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well the first part I'm pretty sure means marriage, but the last part...I can't quite figure it out." Blue said.

Twilight looked to Rainbow for the answer. "Do you know Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow thought for a moment; her eyes then lit up. "The last part is the eternal bond that comes with the marriage: the families of each combined into one, and if the marriage is ruined then so is the family." She said.

Blue looked at the cyan mare. "But who has to get married?"

Each of the other ponies looked completely puzzled by this point; nopony knew the answer to that question, not even Twilight.

"I might know the answer..." Blue Shadow said looking a little unsure of himself.

The six mares looked at him.

Blue Shadow felt something under his wing and used his new magic to left it into view: a beautiful diamond ring. He blushed when he heard the rest of the girls gasp.

Rainbow Dash's face flushed a deep red.

"Princess Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Will...you marry me?"

Rainbow's eyes teared up, she covered her mouth and nodded; trying to hold back her tears.

Blue Shadow placed the ring on her horn and pulled her close to him. "I may not have known you for very long, but I feel a very deep connection with you..." He said softly.

The others cheered.

"I know, but I'm glad it was you instead of somepony else..." She said softly back.

"So who's planning your big day?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I'd like Twilight to plan it since she's really organized, and the rest of you can be my bride's maids." Dash said wiping tears away from her hot pink eyes.

Twilight smiled. "I'd be honored."


	11. AN

Thanks for reading guys! I'm working on the sequel right now and should have the intro to the new things these ponies have to face put up soon...I hope.


End file.
